Hourglass
by Alice-Tertarossa
Summary: Something happened to her, and that's why she lost it all. More importantly, what she lost will brought her into something new. Very new, to her... and to the other end, to someone who is also connected to this mystery. What will happen to them afterwards? What did destiny have for them in store? What exactly did she lose, and why?


HOURGLASS

A Ff dedicated for Pandora Hearts

Pairing : Oz x Alice

PH is only©Mochizuki Jun

Ff's Story line©Alice-Tertarossa

**#########################**

I could felt my vision body feels too numb to even one thing, I could see red splash everywhere...Is it blood?It smells awful...And, I could hear everyone screams and called, there and everywhere...

"How did it become like this?" I said to myself one last time, before everything becomes dark for me.

**1st chapter**

**Alice**

It's fall right now. The wind blows everywhere, and the maple leaves are sky is bright orange, contrast with the color of maple leaves. As the wind blows harder, Alice squeeze her jacket tighter.

She checks her wristwatch, trying to see if she was late or not. Crap. It's already 9.00 AM right now. She walks faster.

Once she arrived at her destination, her purple orb start scanning the area around her. There it is. Her best friend, Sharon Rainsworth is sitting in a bench near the lamp post in the park. She want to surprise her from behind, but it seems that she already notice her presence.

"There you are!" Sharon called to her in a tone she couldn't quite understand. Sharon has a chestnut hair, a pink rose eyes, and an elegant figure. Beautiful. That's what people call her.

"Sorry I'm late, there's a bad traffic, usual highway." Alice lied to her. The real reason of her late-coming is because that she wakes up late.

"_Puh-lease _Alice, you _know_ you couldn't lie to me." Sharon sees through her instantly.

"Anyway, let's start searching for your dress, shall we?" Alice tried to change the topic.

"Well, that's what this meeting's for, right?" True. Their meeting today is in purpose for searching Sharon's sweet seventeen to-be party dress.

They took a short walk to the car parking area, before entering Sharon's Black Mercedez Benz. Then they start to speak some small conversations, about Sharon's preference for her dress, and about the party. Their little chat is going just fine, until Alice ask,

"Hey, don't you say once that you want your reservations to take place in the Vessalius's hotel?" That question startled Sharon, but she quickly regains her composure.

"No, forget it, it's better to make the party at your family hotel..." Sharon trailed off quickly. She really so-doesn't-like lying to her only best friend. But, it's for Alice's best, afterall.

"REALLY!?Oh, this is going to be fantastic!" Seeing Alice's smile,she couldn't help but smile too. Sharon couldn't bear to see her best friend like that _one time. _Just thinking about _that time _makes her want to cry again.

'Oh, Alice, _if only you knew..._' Sharon said to herself.

Once they arrived to the mall,they quickly browse some elite boutique shops. ZARA,CHANNEL,MANGO...etcetera. Still, they can't find the right dress for Sharon's party.

Around one o'clock, they already felt tired, and decide to have lunch in one of a cafe located inside the mall. For some reason, Alice wants to eat in the open cafe, but since the weather _can't _compromise with her(of course it is), she just go along with Sharon's idea.

They call the waiter and ordered a large portion of sirloin steak(guess who ordered it yourself)and one mini clubhouse burger with nachos, with lemon tea as their drinks. They do their own activity while waiting for their food to be served. Sharon read her novel, while Alice start to play her Nds game.

When their foods are served,they quickly eat and finished their lunch in an hour. After they pay the bill,they start to continue searching through store by store.

They are about to give up for searching after three hours through all kinds of store, until Alice's eyes caught a dress display, which caught her attention.

_Perfect. _She tought to herself, then she dragged Sharon inside the store. Sharon, who obviously knows nothing, just follows her dragging, which almost _made _her stiletto's came of her heels.

When they're finally inside, they were surprised with the store's interior design.

The shop wasn't too big, but it's not too small the right side of the shop, there's 3 plate-line, filled with shoes variety, which is all gorgeous. On the left side, there's so many dress being hanged in the hangar keeper. Almost all of those dress give them a magnificent aura, and somehow the dress seems sparkling by any means.

"Magnificent! This dress is a real artwork!" Sharon commented one of the dress that she grab just now.

"Wait, wait, wait. _Non, non. _You aren't going to change into that one.I think that this dress is going to be more beautiful for you,_ madamoiselle._" Suddenly, a lady came out from the staff room,and surprised them with her rich voice and french dialect.

The lady name is Charlotte(says the nametag on her work uniform). She has a pink hair, and a matching pink eyes, with vulptuous body, enough to make a man drool.

"_Bonjour, _how may I help you, little ladies?" She asked Alice and Sharon with a business smile.

"I'd like to try that dress on the mannequin for this girl, please." Alice answered quickly.

"Hmm...that one? You have quite the fashion sense, _mà chérie._" She clapped, and make a gesture for Sharon and Alice to go inside.

"But, this shop really have some amazing collections, Lottie." Sharon said that when she tried to hold her breath to fit the gown's corset.

"Yeah, it's a shame for this shop to be located far from the mall's main street..." Alice added, while she was browsing through some collection, trying to find her own gown.

"Well, it's quite alright because costumers frequently comes here, so it's not out of business 't move too much, Sharon-_chan, _you may get backache later." Lottie answered while she was trying to tie Sharon's corset from behind.

Sharon could felt her stomach's inside is going to come outside right now. Ugh. 'How_ I hate _corset',she thought.

After a while of holding screams and tying laces here and there, Sharon finally finished her fitting. 'I'm free!' She said to herself, but the thought quickly vanish when she looked at herself in the mirror.

She never loves to praise herself, but this time is a_ must. _She looks astounding in her violet dress with a soft pink sabrina neck, made from chiffon, as if the dress is complimenting her eyes color.

The black sash, tied in a ribbon around her waist, and the white floral drawing around the dress's end, is really gorgeous, completing the dress feature. The dress seems to be made only for her to wear. She felt complete, and beautiful in the dress.

"_Voila_!Brilliant! You're really beautiful in this dress, _mà chérie. _I've never seen my creation this magnificent to be fitted with someone!" Lottie commented while clapping, making Sharon blush.

"Really, you look so...shiny, Sharon." Alice is stunned by her friend appearance. She also felt happy because her instinct to chose this design is right(she was really tired and she want to go home already. Who wouldn't want to go home after 4 hours walking in heels?).

"Thank you, Alice!Your sense is so perfect this time!" Sharon squealed and hugged her from behind.

"Well, you have a good fashion sense, _madamoiselle._" Lottie added Sharon's thanks. They quickly go to the cashier to pay for Alice and Sharon's dress, which she have found herself while they were trying to fit Sharon's dress.

"No, it's my treat. Think it as your birthday present."Alice quickly pay the dress without hearing any of Sharon's protests. She want to give her best friend's gifts with _her_ best choice, of course. That settled their argument.

"Oh yeah, would you like to come to my party, Lottie?" Sharon said while handing Lottie her birthday invitation, which she brought for emergency situation, such as this. They were walking to the shop entrance.

"Really?I'd love to attend your party, dear." Lottie accept the invitation happily. She really loves her job, for reasons like_ this, _of course.

After they say good-bye to their new friend and quit the shop, they took quite the route to go back to Sharon's car(which almost make their legbone feels like it's going to break). They quickly drive their way home, and finished their own business at their home.

Around 9PM, Alice is already tired, so she goes to her room and lies on her canopied bed. She think about the amazing experience she just had today. And her worries about Sharon's expression when she asked about the Vessalius's hotel.

'Is it related to _that _incident?Or is it just me worrying too much?But,if it's about the Vessalius, then...it's him fo-Wait._him_?' Alice is strucked by something. Her chest felt one thousand time heavier.

'Who is _him_?I've never been in contact with anyone of the Vessalius's...' Screech. Her ears felt like it's gonna burst anytime. She could felt her head is being bounced up and down. She tried to close her eyes, but she could only sees her worst nightmare standing there.

Blood. Pool of blood and more blood splash everywhere. She could feel her conciousness being sucked inside. She want to run from that hell, but her legs feel like jelly.

Before she could see anything more, she blast her eyes open. Cold beads of sweat rolled down her cheeks, and she screamed in horror. She's lucky that no one's home, or they could hear her super-loud-screaming.

After a while of calming herself, she start to break into tears and small sobs. How she wished that Sharon is here. She was the only person that could calm her at time like this. The doctor said it was a trauma, but she's never so sure about that. Especially after seeing Sharon's expression over _some _question that she ask this lately.

She is too tired to think about anything _anymore_, so she drifted off to her dreamless sleep while letting out small sobs...

*****End of chapter one*****

Yo,everybody!It's me here, Alice-Tertarossa!

I'm back with my new series of fanfiction, dedicated for Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki-sama!(I adore her art and stories soo much w)

This fanfiction title is "Hourglass", and dedicated for Oz x Alice pairings~

I think that's all, hope u like it! R and R, please!THANK YOU! "_"

As always, hail JUN MOCHIZUKI-sama for Pandora Hearts^^


End file.
